


По четвергам у Адиля

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: — Чувствуй себя как дома. До скольки, говоришь, твоя мама работает?Джимми устало опускается в кресло, позволяя себе утонуть в подушках.— По четвергам она заканчивает поздно, так что до двух ночи, наверное.— Ну и ну, — говорит Адиль, поднимая брови, скидывая пиджак и ослабляя узел галстука. — Тогда нет смысла тебе идти домой. Можешь оставаться ночевать и сходить за чистой формой с утра.





	По четвергам у Адиля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thursdays at adil's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301752) by [hippocampers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocampers/pseuds/hippocampers). 



> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair), [rena_rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent)
> 
> Неожиданный пейринг, но такой теплый и душевный фик, что мы им очень даже прониклись )

— Спасибо, что позвал меня к себе, — говорит Джимми, стягивая свои потертые кеды и ставя их аккуратно у стенки (чего он наверняка не сделал бы дома, Адиль уверен). — И как я умудрился забыть этот дурацкий ключ.

— Да не проблема. Мама и так всегда готовит на двадцать человек, — улыбается Адиль, вешая свое пальто на крючок и протягивая руку за пальто Джимми. Локвуд соображает, чего тот ждет, только через секунду. Его щеки слегка розовеют, и он спешит снять этот предмет одежды.

— Правда, еда вегетарианская, — замечает Адиль. — Ты не возражаешь?

Сказать по правде, Джимми благодарен за что угодно большее, чем фасоль с хлебом. В последнее время было туго с деньгами, и от него не ускользнуло, что мать то и дело отказывается от ужина и часто использует консервы. Но Адилю это знать не обязательно.

— Нет, все отлично. Я съем что угодно вообще.

— Хорошо, — усмехается Адиль, открывает дверь слева и жестом приглашает Джимми пройти.

Гостиная маленькая, но уютная. На каминной полке и на стенах — семейные фотографии, и похоже, что на каждой следующей — больше людей, чем на предыдущей. Это наполняет Джимми странной тоской, ощущением одиночества. Насколько ему известно, в его квартире фотографий только две: его первое школьное фото, наскоро прибитое над кроватью матери, и редкий совместный снимок мамы и папы в тот день, когда он родился. Второй не на виду, он спрятан в конце до дыр зачитанного «Питера Пэна». Если бы мама узнала, что он хранит эту фотографию, она бы сожгла ее, он уверен.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. До скольки, говоришь, твоя мама работает?

Джимми устало опускается в кресло, позволяя себе утонуть в подушках. Только на этом кресле их штук шесть, и на чехле каждой вышит крестиком узор, сочетающийся с декором комнаты.

— По четвергам она заканчивает поздно, так что до двух ночи, наверное.

— Ну и ну, — говорит Адиль, поднимая брови, скидывая пиджак и ослабляя узел галстука. — Тогда нет смысла тебе идти домой. Можешь оставаться ночевать и сходить за чистой формой с утра. У меня есть чистая пижама, могу тебе отдать. Тетя подарила ее мне на день рождения, но она такая страшенная, что до сих пор не распакована, возьмешь?

Джимми пожимает плечами. Он не привередлив. Лучше, чем спать в мятой школьной рубашке.

— Да, нормально. Спасибо.

***

Этой ночью он спит на кровати Ахтара — Адиль настаивает, что надувной матрас на полу вполне удобен, и что ему нравится разнообразие. Джимми не тупой, но не спорит с ним.

— Это лучший ужин за пару недель, честное слово. Я прямо объелся, — произносит Джимми в темноте и улыбается смешку, который слышит в ответ.

— Я скажу маме, она будет в восторге, — говорит ему Адиль. — Могу поспорить, отличается от стряпни твоей мамы, да?

Джимми медлит, прежде чем ответить:

— Моя мама почти и не готовит.

— Сексизм с моей стороны, извини, — смеется тот. — Папа, значит.

— Папа ушел. Свалил через три недели после моего рождения.

С минуту тихо. Он почти слышит, как Адиль пытается найти слова, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

— А, — слышится наконец его голос. — Очень жаль.

— Да нормально. Все равно он был козел, — отмахивается Джимми, но он уверен, что Адиль заметил, как дрогнул его голос. Он не любит говорить о доме, бередить рану, которая, кажется, никогда не заживает. После короткого молчания Адиль понимает намек.

— Ну как, ты приготовил какую-нибудь «концовку» на завтра для Гектора?

— Ни фига, — фыркает Джимми, но он благодарен за смену темы и рад темноте, скрывающей, как он яростно трет глаза. Если Адиль и замечает дрожь в его голосе, он тактично не спрашивает об этом.

***

В следующий четверг он обнаруживает, что снова «забыл» ключ. Идея проторчать в библиотеке как можно дольше приходит ему в голову, но к шести часам он передумывает. Он появляется у дома Адиля с застенчивой улыбкой. Адиль, к его чести, изображает удивление.

***

В следующий за этим четверг Адиль приглашает его в гости еще до того, как свернуть в свою сторону в конце Блэкхёрст Лэйн.

— Мама превзошла себя и готовит теперь на сорок два человека, — сообщает Адиль, пряча глаза. — Она уже заморозила для тебя кое-что в контейнерах, и я это к тебе не повезу, так что лучше тебе быть у нас к пяти.

Джимми улыбается. Он на пороге в половине пятого, и миссис Ахтар действительно разложила в контейнеры столько чана пинди, что хватит на неделю. Когда мама Джимми приходит домой в пятницу вечером, стол уже накрыт к чаю на двоих. Еды в доме более чем достаточно.

***

После этого ночевка у Ахтара по четвергам становится традицией.

Он даже перестает заходить перед этим домой, просто берет с собой чистую форму с утра и идет с Адилем к дому Ахтаров после школы.

Это... приятно. Он всегда хорошо ладил с Адилем — все ребята ладили, он веселый парень — но сейчас происходит что-то другое, как ему кажется. Джимми видит больше настоящего Адиля, когда другие ребята не затмевают его, и открывает новые грани его характера. Он умнее, чем полагал Джимми, и остроумнее. Тонкий юмор и сообразительность, теряющиеся в группе, становятся видны, и Джимми почему-то кажется, что ему оказана честь. В нем зарождается непривычное чувство, обычно предназначенное девушкам в кофейнях (и однажды, недолго и втайне — Гарри Уолтерсу, учившемуся на два класса старше). Он никому не говорит об этом чувстве, даже Тиммсу. Нельзя, чтобы они узнали, что он неравнодушен к Адилю.

Постепенно Джимми узнает больше и о семье — мелочи, которые Ахтар не упоминает в школе. Его родители хорошо говорят по-английски, но дома все общаются на панджаби — а значит, и Адиль тоже. Это сперва шокирует Джимми: оказаться в доме, где все говорят на языке, которого он не знает. Он не привык вот так оставаться «за бортом». Но Адиль, наверное, что-то намекает им, и по четвергам все больше говорят по-английски и переводят, если Джимми просит. Мама Ахтара любит Джимми, всегда подкладывает ему добавки и сокрушается, что он слишком худой для растущего мальчика. Он подозревает, что Ахтар что-то намекнул и об этом тоже. Чаще всего она дает ему с собой еды на неделю и только просит, чтобы он в следующий раз вернул контейнеры. Нида — самая младшая и бестактная из детей Ахтаров — проговаривается, что мать оставляет ему по порции всего, что готовит. Не зная, как подобрать слова, Джимми ограничивается тем, что крепко обнимает добрую женщину, когда предоставляется случай. Этого достаточно, и миссис Ахтар говорит на панджаби — что именно, он не может разобрать. Но у Ахтара от этого краснеют щеки, так что перевода Джимми не спрашивает.

Он видит, как они молятся. Адиль объясняет, что он сейчас не так строго придерживается ислама, как раньше, но все-таки исполняет намаз вместе с родными. Странно смотреть на это — как на что-то интимное — и Джимми поначалу отводит взгляд. Но довольно скоро любопытство побеждает, и он смотрит с благоговением, ошеломленный красотой обряда. Впрочем, часто вместо этого он незамеченным ускользает в комнату Адиля, чувствуя себя единственным танцором в труппе, не знающим движений танца.

Есть некая красота и в других вещах, которых он прежде не видел. Например, в том, как Адиль закатывает глаза и бросает Джимми выразительный взгляд, когда его сестренка начинает капризничать. Или в безудержном смехе Адиля, который можно услышать только дома. В приятной тишине, царящей за кухонным столом, где они вместе читают или пишут эссе, или в болтовне о пустяках в темноте, до поздней ночи. В храпе, наполняющем комнату, едва не оглушающем Джимми, но напоминающем о том, что он не один. В том, как Джимми хочется делиться подробностями своей жизни в ответ (такие порывы не посещали его прежде). В желании какого-то неясного «большего», пугающем Джимми слишком сильно, чтобы пытаться разобраться в нем.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Адиль с улыбкой, возвращаясь в свою комнату после пятой молитвы и прерывая ход его мыслей. Джимми сидит на постели, скрестив ноги. Он уже в пижаме, которую оставляет у Ахтара, ее штанины не доходят и до щиколоток, но она все-таки мягкая и теплая. Матрас прогибается, когда Адиль садится на край, вытягивая руки над головой и случайно сверкая полоской кожи из-под джемпера.

Волна жара ударяет Джимми прямо в живот.

Есть некая красота в Адиле.

— Э... Да, — кивает Джимми, рассеянно улыбаясь и глядя куда угодно, но не туда, куда хочется. — Хорошо помолились?

— Ага, нормально, — смеется Адиль. — Ты точно в порядке?

Он поворачивается и смотрит на Джимми, поджимая одну ногу под себя и встревоженно склонив голову набок, и это просто смешно, как от чего-то настолько незначительного у Джимми перехватывает дыхание.

Мучительное желание большего возвращается, и без малейшего сознательного усилия Джимми вдруг понимает, о чем оно на самом деле. Быть больше, чем друзьями, больше, чем спать в одной комнате раз в неделю. Больше, чем у Джимми когда-либо было прежде. И он не может это получить. Это непривычно. Обычно в похожей ситуации бывает нечего терять. Но сейчас... Сейчас четверг — лучший день недели, его желудок привык к хорошей пище хотя бы раз в день, он узнает новое слово на панджаби в каждый свой визит — и пытается использовать его в каждый следующий. Все это он может потерять и вовсе не уверен, что сумеет это вынести.

И все-таки.

— Что-то ты притих, Джим, — Адиль легонько толкает его ногу пальцем своей ноги. — Что-нибудь случилось?

— Да не знаю... — выдавливает он, немного хрипло, к его смущению. Сейчас или никогда. — Ты когда-нибудь... — он обрывает себя, качая головой.

— Что «когда-нибудь»?

— Когда-нибудь хочешь чего-то, очень сильно, и знаешь, что не можешь получить?

Адиль пожимает плечами.

— Иногда. Обычно это проходит. Если нет... я учусь обходиться без этого.

Джимми крепко зажмуривает глаза. Не на такой ответ он надеялся, хотя и не знает, на какой именно.

— А если ты не можешь обходиться без этого? Если ты хочешь этого больше всего на свете, но если все пойдет наперекосяк — ты потеряешь лучшее, что было в твоей жизни?

— Джим... — Адиль медлит, тянется и касается руки Джимми своей. Это что-то новое. — Что происходит?

Взгляд Джимми падает на их руки, на пальцы Адиля поверх его собственных.

— Это... лучшее, что есть в моей жизни сейчас. Глупо, да? — Джимми поднимает глаза на Адиля со странной тоской.

Адиль качает головой:

— Нет...

— Но ведь глупо. Забыл чертов ключ, а теперь не хочу уходить отсюда. Мне с тобой комфортнее, чем с другими, и я не понимаю... — Адиль снова порывается что-то сказать, но Джимми перебивает его: — Слушай. Если я сейчас глупость сделаю, ты будешь меня ненавидеть?

Адиль издает странный смешок, будто картинка наконец складывается:

— Смотря какую глупость. Если руку мне оторвешь — наверное, буду.

Джимми смеется потеряно, сглатывает комок в горле.

— Если начну к тебе приставать.

— О, — Адиль делает паузу. Джимми с трудом преодолевает желание поморщиться и начинает отстраняться, но тут пальцы Адиля переплетаются с его пальцами, и Джимми уже едва дышит. Он поворачивает руку, чтобы их ладони соприкоснулись. Его ладонь вспотела, но есть слабая надежда, что Адиль не заметит.

— Нет, я... за это я не буду тебя ненавидеть, скорее наоборот, — пауза. — Четверг и для меня стал лучшим днем недели.

Пульс Джимми резко учащается, но он не находит в себе сил волноваться об этом.

— Нор-маль-но, — выдавливает он, — приятно слышать, — и сокращает расстояние между ними, неловко наклоняется вперед через кровать и неуклюже прижимается губами к губам Адиля — и это, несомненно, худший поцелуй в его жизни. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Адиль не отвечает на поцелуй, с чуть большей грацией, и не придвигается ближе, чтобы им не приходилось вывихивать шеи.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Адиль раскраснелся и немного запыхался, а у Джимми на лице улыбка, которая продержится, наверное, не одну неделю.

— Черт возьми, Джим, — бормочет Адиль, потирая ладонью шею, совсем как вечно застенчивый Скриппс. — Можешь сделать это снова.

Джимми и делает.

***

В следующий четверг надувной матрас остается под кроватью Адиля. Джимми обнаруживает, что просыпаться рядом с кем-то гораздо приятнее. Даже если этот кто-то так громко храпит, что разбудил бы и мертвого.


End file.
